Glitz Pit Referee: The Second Battle
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: At the Glitz Pit, the battles are always intense. Now, the real battle is about to begin as Dragon Puncher is the referee once again. I only own my OC.


**Dragon Puncher as the Glitz Pit Referee: The Second Battle**

It's another great day at the Glitz Pit as I was getting ready to be the referee once more. Then Luigi said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be the referee once again." I replied to Luigi, "I have done it the first time since I announce the match between Mario and Rawk Hawk but today, I'm going to announce the biggest match of the arena."

"Cool! So, what is the match for today?" Luigi asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now, I got something that needs to be done." I said to him as Luigi left the room.

Much later, it was time for the match. The crowd cheered very loudly as they await the biggest match. Just then, the arena went dark and then, a spotlight shined on me. I took out the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Goombas and Koopas, species of all shapes and sizes! I'm your referee Dragon Puncher and welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today is a very special day here because today's match is going to be... _**THE BATTLE OF THE BROTHERS!**_"

As I heard this, the crowd erupted in big cheers. I said, "That's right, folks. These two brothers will now go head to head in a spectacular battle to the finish! So, are you ready to meet the two combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

I agreed with everyone as I said, "Alright then, let's meet them! First up, in the corner to my right, we have the famous plumber who been fighting the forces of evil. He's also known as the Mushroom Kingdom's most famous hero and he loves to play sports. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The fighter in red... _**MARIO!**_"

Just then, Mario came in from the red door as the red spotlight shined on him. He jumped to the ring with a flip as the crowd cheered very loudly for him.

"And now, for our second combatant. Coming in the arena from my left is another plumber who is skilled in various activities and shares the same thing as his brother. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the fighter in green... _**LUIGI!**_" I announced as the blue spotlight shined on the blue door.

Just then, Luigi came in from the blue door as the crowd cheered for him. Luigi gave them a high five as he entered the ring.

"Alright then, we have our two combatants! Now, let's talk to the fighters." I said as I walked over to Mario.

"Well, Mario. You have been a fighter in your Crystal Star adventures and been racing with your friends. What is coming to your mind in today's battle?" I asked him.

"Dragon, it is always the same thing. Defeating enemies. I've been doing this since I was born." Mario replied, "I'm a fighter and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and whenever evil strikes, I stop them. It's my job so, I'll have a great match against my brother."

"I see. Thank you for your time." I said as I walked over to Luigi. Then I said, "Luigi, same question."

"I do love my brother Mario and I love him so, I'll make sure that I'll fight Mario fair and square." Luigi said to me as the crowd cheered.

"That is what we want to see today, Luigi. Good luck out there." I said to him as I walked to the center of the ring.

I smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then, it looks like we are all set for this amazing battle of the brothers. Now, the rules of this match is the same as in all of the Glitz Pit matches. So, I guess that's it. Any questions?"

No one spoke as I said, "OK then! Let's have a good fight, alright?"

The Mario Brothers agreed as they shake hands for a good fight.

I smiled at the crowd and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the fight! Are the combatants ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly.

"Alright then! The battle begins when you hear the sound of the gong. So, let's get this battle underway. Here we go. 3..."

Not one member spoke.

"2..."

Both brothers took a deep breath.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Mario and Luigi took their fighting positions and then, it's go time.

"**_FIGHT!_**"

With the word shouted, the gong rang and both brothers rushed to each other. The battle has begun.

I looked at the fight and said, "And here we go as the battle begins with Mario taking the first punch of the fight. This is going to be very exciting as these two brothers battle it out! Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next!"

As I watch them fight, I thought, "_I love being the referee of the match and someday, I'll be the new promoter of this arena. My dream is about to come true and I love this. Maybe being the referee is a great job for me._"

After a few minutes of battling, the match finally came to an end as the gong rang again.

I heard the gong and said, "That's it, ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! Both brothers have fought their hardest and like I said, we have a winner. So, the winner of this amazing battle is..."

As I await the final announcement, the crowd held in anticipation and then, I made the announcement.

I looked at the fighters and said, "Oh my goodness! It looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time! So, I guess that this battle ends with a... _**TIE!**_"

As I said the word, the crowd gasped but clapped anyway for a tie match.

Mario and Luigi got up and shook hands for a tie match as they waved to the crowd as they cheer very loudly. I came to them and said, "Great fight, Mario and Luigi. You two did your best and I love it! You are definitely the Glitz Pit's best fighters! Let's give them a hand, folks!"

Then I hugged the Mario Brothers as the crowd cheered for them. It was a battle that the stadium has never forget.


End file.
